In related arts, the application of spot/peak detection is important in a gene sequencer and an LED light source.
Image analysis is a significant branch in a sequencing system based on the principle of optical imaging. Accuracy of gene sequencing directly depends on the accuracy of positioning image brightness.
How to improve the accuracy of determining an image spot in a process for nucleotide sequence analysis becomes a problem to be solved.